A Falling Star
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Maggie wants her soulmate to show her just how much he really cares. Delos just wants to make her happy. Oneshot. Featuring a special appearance from the infamous Ash Redfern. Rated T for swearing.


_Hello, my lovelies! It's been a while since I wrote a Night World story. I was surfing LJ's site the other day and I came across the Strange Fate preview. I died. Literally. My heart skipped beats and I squealed like a fan girl as a read the file. I can't wait for it to come out and I'm glad that Ash still cares deeply for his Mare and would do anything for her. The plot LJ has in store for us is addicting, that much I know already. So, if you haven't checked out the preview, go, now! I hope you enjoy the fic!_

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Maggie stated, her face contorting in annoyance as she moved another twig out of her view.

Delos sighed. "Well maybe if you hadn't been so upset about me going on another mission then..." he trailed off but she got the point.

Maggie bit her lip. "I know, I just-" she stopped short, frustrated that she couldn't seem to form an actual explanation to her newfound erratic behavior. "Lately I've been feeling strange..." she sighed and quit walking. He mirrored her movements without turning around. "I'm sorry I acted like a nuisance."

"Maggie." Delos said sharply. "You aren't a nuisance. Your wants matter to me. Look-"

There was a loud rusting noise and before Maggie could fully register what was happening, a giant wolf tumbled into her view. There was a vampire trying to kill it and she gasped, throwing off her hitchhiker backpack. "Lupe!"

The vampire had a silver dagger in his hand and she could tell he'd already gotten her a few times, not deep enough to kill but it was still collateral damage. The world seemed to stop as he raised his arm to launch the dagger from a distance. Instinctively, Maggie leaped in an attempt to cover the blow to Lupe.

Delos acted quickly, tackling the vampire with his full body weight, ruining his throw. But the damage had been done and as Maggie hit the ground with full force she smelled the sickening aroma of copper and salt. Blood. _Her blood._

It took time for her to register that the dagger was plunged into the side of her stomach, but after a few moments she could feel Delos' panic through the soulmate bond.

_Maggie! I-I shouldn't have... You're going to be fine, okay?_

Her brows scrunched together in pain as she felt what he was doing. He had one hand on the hilt of the dagger and the other pressed firmly beside the wound. Her eyes widened but before she could protest he yanked it out and a strong fresh wave of agony coursed through her.

She cried out in pain and her shaking hand automatically tried to cover the wound. Vaguely she felt her blood spill between her fingers and it was horrible. It hurt so, so bad. "Delos." Maggie moaned in agony, trying her best to breathe in and out. "It hurts."

Her soulmate had a look of determination plastered on his face as he probed her side with his hands before his set grimace dissolved into a bleak line. "The cut wasn't deep enough to puncture any organs, you'll be fine after I give you some of my blood, alright?"

Maggie groaned in response as he cradled her head on his arm, making sure to carefully and gently move her head up so she wouldn't choke on the blood. Her sorrel eyes shut tight when he sharply nipped his wrist and moved it to her mouth. The magic like liquid flowed easily down her throat. After a few seconds, she gathered up enough energy to delicately press her hand against his wrist, a non-verbal sign that she'd had enough.

Delos removed his wrist and watched with concerned eyes as she slowly sat forward. "How do you feel?"

"I feel... Fine. Just shaken up," she examined her jacket which was now dosed with her blood. It didn't hurt anymore- the vampire blood had healed it quick enough- but it was all still so surreal.

_Holy crap, I just got stabbed and I'm just sitting here... Wow. Just wow._

There was a faint crunch of twigs as Lupe appeared, dazed and frowning. "Maggie, I'm so very sorry. I should've been more careful but he got me a few times before-"

Maggie shook her head and made a stopping motion with her hand. "It's fine. He had silver, I had to do something to stop him."

Lupe's eyes wavered a bit and Maggie gave her a concerned look. "Lupe? Are you alright?"

The werewolf tried to smile but was unsuccessful. Her eyes went from dazed to worried to shock as she touched the back of her neck. The redhead watched as she brought her hand back to her face and she gasped. "I'm pretty sure he bit me." she just stared at her crimsoned hand. "Um, I think it's pretty bad..." she fell to her knees and Maggie rushed to her, trying to support Lupe's weight on her leg.

"Hey, Hey!" she gasped, eyes wide. She felt Delos kneel beside her, his golden eyes searching as he gave faint hiss.

"We need to get back to the mansion. The bite is pretty bad."

"How bad?" Maggie asked worried.

Delos sighed, looking gravely at Lupe. "Bad enough that my blood won't do much good out here in the wilderness. She's wolf- she needs specific remedies."

Maggie nodded, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"She's sleeping now." Thierry stated, closing the infirmary door shut. "The bite wasn't deep enough to cause mortal damage- but she's lost quite a bit of blood. We had to do a transfusion."

Maggie sighed, relieved. "So she's going to be okay?"

Thierry nodded and smiled softly. "She'll be fine." there was a pause and he frowned. "I heard about your accident. Maggie, do you want the healer to take a look at you, too?"

She shook her head quickly. "No. No, I'm fine."

"Well, just be more careful, alright?"

She nodded once before climbing the stairs and walking into hers and Delos' room. He wasn't there so she figured she had time to get out of the bloodstained clothes and take a quick shower.

When she finally did take a shower she took her time letting the hot water run down her bare back. It was a calming sensation and she kept her eyes closed for the fear of when she opened them stress would ensue. After she'd had her fill of silence, she shut the water off and stepped out of the cubicle, carefully walking to the mirror and wiping the steam from it. Her reflection was the same but different at the same time. It was her regular self except her eyes looked...

Like she'd been through hell. Maggie rolled them and changed quickly into her pajamas. That's when she frowned and realized she'd left her camisole in the room. Convincing herself Delos still wasn't there, she gingerly opened the door and waltzed into the bedroom, walking past a body sized mirror. She threw on her camisole and stopped at the mirror. She looked normal, like nothing had happened.

_Like I hadn't gotten stabbed five hours ago..._ she added sourly. Her brown eyes blinked as she lifted the bottom of the shirt up, revealing the soft fair skin on her stomach. There was nothing. Not the slightest evidence of her battle scar. Her fingers shook a bit as she touched it lightly, examining the fresh, reguvinated skin.

That's when the door opened and Delos walked in slowly, his eyebrow shooting into an arc as he took in the scene in front of him. "What are you doing?"

Maggie pulled her cami down and turned her attention away from the mirror. "Nothing. Where were you?"

He sat on the edge of their bed, his eyes expressionless. "I was talking with the guys about... Things."

There was a pause before she managed a smile. "Things? So now we're keeping things from each other, huh?"

He looked at her funny. "Well, that is a modern notion for relationships nowadays, correct?"

Her smile got bigger and she walked towards him. Sitting next to him on the bed she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Well, only with relationships that don't mean anything. This," she motioned between the two of them. "Is fate. Therefore, incorrect."

He chuckled. "Thanks for the clarification." he looked at her. "I love you, you know that right?"

Maggie nodded. "Yes, you've told me." she paused briefly, arguing with herself about whether or not she should go there. Deciding it was worth a try, she sighed. "But, you've never actually shown me."

There was silence before he spoke again. "Maggie, what are you going on about?"

"Delos, I've known you for... Well, quite a bit now. We're destined for each other and everytime I kiss you I feel like I'm on fire... And it's great, I love that. But, I-I..." she blushed furiously and she hid her hand between her hands. She felt him grab her wrists and pull her shield away.

"Maggie, you're blushing. Tell me." he said, slightly amused.

_Okay, okay._ Maggie thought._ You can do this, don't be a chicken. Get. It. Together._

"I want you." she whispered softly, her gaze set on her fumbling hands within his own grasp. There was a pause and she swore the little 'click' in his head was audible.

"Maggie..." he said, worn down. He let go of her wrists and gently caressed her face. He, unlike her, wasn't afraid to talk about it. "I want you too, but I'm just not completely sure we're ready for this."

"Delos," she groaned, her hands reaching to his dark hair and clutching tightly. "I've never been more ready in my entire life."

"Is- Is this why you were angry with me before? Because I won't... Give in?"

She laughed dryly. "You make it sound like I'm trying to take advantage of you."

"Aren't you?"

Maggie gave him a blank look. "No. I'm not. I'm just suggesting you make your_ damn move already_."

"...My _move?"_

She sighed. "Meaning: I wish you'd do something else to prove you love me. Like, I don't know- making love!"

"Maggie, I've never made _any _move on anyone." he cleared his throat, looking at a corner near the window. "I'm just not exactly sure what to do."

"You can kiss me." she pecked his cheek lightly. "Kiss me and just go with it. Delos, let your emotions flow- don't stop them, okay?"

He swallowed. "I- I don't know, Maggie."

"Please?" she begged desperately. This was the first time in forever where there was a chance he could give in. She knew it was selfish of her to ask. But everytime they kissed it only added a new stress load to the already full to the brim bottle of desire. And Maggie had just had enough. "Please Delos, just kiss me already."

He made a noise that wasn't a denial nor an agreement. But he pressed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss.

The silver chord hummed at the physical contact and Maggie only craved more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw herself into the kiss. This was bliss. She thought he'd pull away after she deepened it but it surprised her when he grabbed a hold of her waist instead, pulling her closer.

Her heartbeat fluttered like a hummingbird's wings at this new sensation. She felt his surrender as she pulled him down onto the bed. The kissing, the caressing, it was intoxicating them both. She allowed her hands to wander his body, eventually making her way under his plain white t-shirt so she could touch the delicate mold of his body. His muscles rippled under her touch and she felt him come undone, the restrictions he'd built crumbling down.

He pulled away then. "Maggie," he breathed, his lips making a trail to her neck. Maggie lightly nipped his earlobe and he grunted, his arms squeezing her slightly. There was a warming sensation wherever his hands grazed; her legs, arms, he even went under her cami but didn't go past her stomach. Her eyes fluttered as his lips descended to her stomach. He kissed her and she let out a long, heavy breath.

Everything after that was kind of a blur (the good kind). She wasn't sure who intiated taking the articles of clothing off but once they were completely off, she found herself gazing into those breathtakingly gorgeous eyes. And he was staring right back at her with all the love in the world. Somehow the world seemed complete.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as he began to move and there was a bit of pain at first. But after they finally set a pace she found it to be a good kind of pain. And with every push and thrust there was a pressure from her stomach that seemed to clench more and more until finally she breathed and let the sensation take over. And Delos... He was everywhere. His lips never really left her skin and at last, when he'd reached his own high, he let out a groan.

The room was completely silent. The only noise was them trying to regain their breaths. Delos lied beside her, his eyes unwavering as she breathed in and out.

_I love you._ Maggie thought to him, her eyes closing as she cuddled close to him.

He smiled and kissed her hair. _I love you._

* * *

When they'd walked downstairs into the kitchen the next morning, they were greeted by Ash and Mary-Lynnette who were discussing something about fruit and babies.

"Well, well." Ash said, glancing at Maggie and Delos' intertwined hands. "I bet _somebody_ got some last night." he winked to Delos and Mare slapped him upside the head.

"Ash Redfern! What they do is none of your business."

He looked like a five year old as he pouted to his soulmate. "I was just giving props to my cousin..."

There was a tiny cry from upstairs. Mary-Lynnette sighed and looked at Ash. "Ash honey?"

He bit into an apple and stared at her. "Yes, love?"

"Shut up." she said with strict parental authority. The blond vampire swallowed and nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

Mare stared at Maggie. "Now, how was last night?"

Maggie blushed. "Um... It was, interesting."

The brunette nodded. "Uh huh. So that's what all that noise was? 'Interesting'?"

Ash groaned. "Mare, it's so obvious they had sex! Look, they've got the afterglow and everything!"

Delos coughed and Maggie blushed deeper.

"There's an afterglow?" Mary-Lynnette asked, confused.

Maggie inwardly groaned and begged the sun and the moon to shut Ash up before he said anything else. _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up, Redfern._

Ash nodded and took another bite of his apple. "Yeah, you got them all the time before Luke was born, now you won't give-"

"Shh!" she exclaimed. "Not in front of them!"

Suddenly Blaise walked in still wearing her silk pajamas, her dark hair a complete mess. She was clearly hungover from the ritual wine. Somehow, she still couldn't grasp the fact that it wasn't necessary to drink it _all_. Her small body walked to the fridge and took out some orange juice. Squinting her eyes from Mare and Ash to Maggie and Delos, she nodded, making her way up the stairs. " 'bout time you guys had sex."

"Well, this is slighty uncomfortable and embarassing." Delos stated. Maggie nodded and there was another cry. Mary-Lynnette turned to stare at her soulmate who was still munching on the apple.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you remember to change his diaper?"

"Delos doesn't wear diapers, hun."

Delos' lips twitched slightly and Maggie hid her face to try and muffle the laughter.

"I meant Luke..." Mare trailed off, smiling at her slightly neurotic significant other.

There was a long, awkward pause. The only noise coming from upstairs.

Ash swallowed loudly. "...Fuck."

* * *

Yeah, I love using Ash for that kind of ending. Gosh, anybody else feel like he's both the committed one _and_ the comedic relief? He's just got this _swag_... Anyways, don't forget to review! I think I might post another one-shot continuation later on... Not on here, it'll be called something different. But I guess that all depends if you guys liked this one! :D

-Fanatic4Fiction


End file.
